


Gágnrað e Sága

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awesome Frigga, Children, Drabble Collection, Dynasties, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frigga Feels, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Kings & Queens, Links to series, Love, Marriage, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Parenting, Origin Story, Other, Parent Frigga, Referenced Thunderfrost in the end, Requited Love, Uncles, War, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lei dorata e florida tra le fronde di un giardino, oltre un muricciolo di pietra, e lui misero in tutto tranne che in saggezza.</i><br/>L'incontro di Odino e Frigga, gli anni di regno, i figli.<br/>[Odino x Frigga] [movieverse + mitologia norrena]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE PRIMA - Gágnrað e Sága

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dò al... Odinga? Frigdin? Odino x Frigga, insomma *ride* Mamma e papà meritano più amore nel fandom.  
> L'incontro di queste righe è frutto della mia fantasia. Dalla mitologia norrena vengono solo atmosfera ed epiteti. Per Odino viandante, _Gágnrað_ = "stanco del cammino/colui che conosce la via". Per Frigga e la sua preveggenza, _Sága_ = forse "colei che vede" (epiteto che alcuni considerano riferito a un'altra dea). Fyörginn invece era il padre di Frigga.

 

**I**

 

 **E** ra un vagabondo stanco, la prima volta in cui la vide. Lei dorata e florida tra le fronde di un giardino, oltre un muricciolo di pietra, e lui misero in tutto tranne che in saggezza. Incontro fortunato lungo un sentiero delle terre di Fyörginn.

Un solo occhio sarebbe bastato _._ Le trecce della ragazza ondeggiarono, e lui vide distese eterne di grano nei loro campi; caddero frutti maturi, e nella sua risata udì le voci dei loro figli, della loro gente. Gioia feconda senza confini.

Odino figlio di Borr conobbe il _desiderio_.

Quando le ancelle si allontanarono scivolò dentro, oltre il cancello fiorito di glicini.

Lei si girò, tranquilla, e gli sorrise.

 

 

(110)

* * *

 

 

**II**

 

 **C** alma non era ciò che si aspettava.

«Mi attendevate?» chiese, cauto.

Lei sorrise, sorrise e basta. Un raggio di sole. Poi: «Non mi dite il vostro nome?»

Odino appoggiò la verga di frassino al tronco di un melo.

«Sanngetall.»

La ragazza inclinò il capo con grazia, trecce bionde che cadevano da una spalla sul petto lentigginoso, sulla veste di lino.

Di nuovo quello sguardo.

«Frigga, figlia di Fyörginn. Il signore di queste terre vi apre le sue sale, se volete restare.»

Un pomo dorato cadde ai suoi piedi. Odino iniziò a capire – seiðr, così antico da poter esser solo ereditato...

Quel giardino vibrava di magia, e Frigga ne era intessuta.

 

 

(110)

* * *

 

**III**

 

 

 **E** ra l'uomo più virile che avesse mai visto.

Frigga sapeva guardare oltre i panni cenciosi da pellegrino: corpo eretto, passo sicuro, braccio possente, e due occhi che – a scapito della la prudenza – già la possedevano. Erano astuti, saggi; capaci di _ridere_. Al di là della fatica, una sofferenza che univa anima e carne, tutto il suo volto era luminoso.

Le piaceva la sua spavalderia incerta. E quella barba bruna...

Non c'era, il giorno in cui le nebbie del futuro gliel'avevano mostrato.

«Fanciulla.»

E neppure la sua voce.

Se non avesse portato rispetto a suo padre, Frigga avrebbe subito trascinato sotto il salice il figlio di Borr.

 

 

(110)

* * *

 

 

**IV**

 

 

 **P** oi il silenzio – pieno dello stormire di foglie, del cantare di uccelli.

Rimasero ad osservarsi, in attesa di un segno. E, dopo tanto viaggiare, dopo tanto vedere, Odino si stupì ancora di quella calma.

«Siamo soli» disse, avvicinandosi.

Il sentiero saliva. Frigga annuì, collo di cigno che si arcuava.

«E' così.»

Gli orli delle loro vesti si sfiorarono. Sotto i suoi piedi impolverati valeriana e trifoglio in fiore, sopra la sua testa un cielo screziato. E, davanti a lui, capelli di lino, bocca di giglio, occhi di _v_ _ö_ _lva_.

«Non hai paura?»

Senza timore, Frigga lo prese in giro. «Dovrei?»

 

 

(100)

* * *

 

**V**

 

 

 **N** eanche afferrarla l'avrebbe indotta alla fuga. Era fiore e spada, _uru_ temprato da tenerezza di donna.

Non poteva chiedere una compagna migliore.

Le tese una mano, verde di cortecce e licheni. Se doveva accettarlo voleva che, prima del suo nome, accettasse il suo vero io – enigmi e sfide senza fine.

«Vieni con me, fanciulla.»

Frigga sfiorò le sue dita. «Verrò con te se mi condurrai nelle terre di Gladsheimr, a costruire il dorato regno di Asgard... Odino.»

La fissò, poi rise di petto.

Sì. Lei _vedeva_.

Si guardarono, e fu come ritrovarsi.

«È lì che sono diretto» disse.

 

 

(100)

* * *

 

** VI **

 

 

 **D** a molto tempo meditava il ritorno, ma nessun'alba sembrava quella propizia. Odino aveva sempre fatto attenzione ai segni: forse, sui sentieri, lo attendeva ancora qualche avventura.

Solo allora comprese: doveva continuare sino a raggiungere quelle terre, e fermarsi presso quel giardino. La fine dei viaggi era lì.

Alle spalle di Frigga c'era un orizzonte di guglie e palazzi, un ponte infinito, un alto seggio. Per la prima volta nella sua vita di seiðrmadr, Odino intravide con chiarezza il tramonto del regno selvaggio di suo padre e l'inizio del proprio.

Anche lei lo sapeva. Che le Norne dovessero destinargli una donna di tanta magnificenza...

Possedeva le chiavi di tutti i Mondi, ma in questa battaglia era stato conquistato.

 

 

(120)

* * *

 

**VII**

 

 

 **M** a il loro regno non poteva iniziare con un rapimento. Frigga era la figlia di un grande signore, guerriero e padre geloso. Odino avrebbe conquistato il suo benestare prima di prenderla – l'avrebbe fatto con valore, parole o sangue.

E sarebbe stata la sua impresa più delicata.

Nel frattempo, continuò a tornare nel giardino: parlare con lei era sedurre ed esser sedotto, uno scambio di menti affini.

Avrebbe avuto Frigga o nessun'altra. Per fortuna, lei sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo.

Quando i tempi furono maturi e il fiero Fyörginn placato quanto poteva esser placato, Odino tornò con ricchi doni.

 

 

(100)

* * *

 

 

**VIII**

 

 

 **O** dino voleva il benestare di suo padre. Onore e fortuna: i grandi regni non sorgevano soltanto con la spada.

E forse credeva che lei non sarebbe partita senza il permesso di Fyörginn. Frigga lo disse alle ancelle, posandosi sul capo una corona di ortensie; Hlín e Fulla risero.

«Forse dovreste sedurlo oggi» scherzò una, «e risparmiar tempo.»

«Non ce n'è bisogno. La terza volta mio padre dirà di sì» rispose. «Inoltre, ricordate, per gli uomini è importante credere di avere in mano il destino di tutti.»

Risero ancora.

«Ma se dovessi sbagliarmi» aggiunse, perché era giovane e la sua _vista_ imperfetta, «mi aiuterete a invitarlo nel frutteto.»

Stavolta, i loro sorrisi furono scioccati.

 

 

(115)

* * *

 

** IX **

 

 

La sollevò di peso, strappandole un'esclamazione, e la premette contro il salice. Era morbida come la polpa di una pesca. Odorosa di maggiociondolo, menta e lillà.

Fronde verdi sfiorarono la nuca di Odino, le braccia decise che gli circondavano il collo. Sostenendola con un braccio, e senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, le carezzò un fianco.

Frigga lo guardò e, lentamente, avvinghiò le gambe intorno alla sua vita.

«Non sei timida, allora» le sussurrò, mani che seguivano la curva dolce delle sue cosce.

Lei rise, stringendolo con forza divina.

«Ho dato quest'impressione?»

E Odino non poté che baciarla.

 

 

(100)

* * *

 

**X**

 

 

Era solido come una quercia e _caldo_ come fuoco.

Aveva mani ruvide, piene di calli che le graffiavano la pelle. Cicatrici da spada e da rune gli correvano sul corpo, e c'era una storia per ognuna; gliele mormorò all'orecchio.

Sapeva come toccare una donna (avventure, e dopo lei avrebbe pensato a svezzarlo del loro ricordo).

La sua barba contro la gola. La sua mano fra le gambe.

Frigga fu felice che le promesse dell'occhio non fossero solo quelle – promesse. Voleva un re che fosse grande nell'intelletto e nel coraggio, ma anche nella passione. Che la seducesse parlandole senza segreti, che la carezzasse mentre le mordeva una spalla. Che la baciasse mentre la spogliava, e la aprisse, e–oh.

Oh.

 

 

(120)

* * *

 

** XI **

 

 

Partì col sole.

Frigga baciò le guance di suo padre, abbracciò la sorella di sua madre e asciugò il viso della balia, troppo anziana per viaggiare; con sé portava solo Hlín, Gná e Fulla. Quando si voltò, salutò con lo sguardo le terre rigogliose di Fyörginn: le colline fra le quali era cresciuta e il fiordo all'orizzonte.

Era pronta.

Schiena dritta e testa alta, raggiunse il corteggio del suo sposo.

«Ad Asgard non sarai sola» mormorò il principe Odino, nascondendole una mano col mantello per stringerla nella propria.

Era impaziente di tornare. E lei – profondamente – di arrivare.

 

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XII**

 

 

«Víli–»

«E Vé–»

«I prodi fratelli...»

«...del Gran Vagabondo–»

«Per servirvi, cara cognata!»

Brillano due sorrisi da volpe. I proci fardelli, pensa Odino, torvo, e se Vé non smette di guardare Frigga in quel modo scorrerà ben più del suo sudore.

Oh, perché le Norne hanno voluto punirlo con due cretini di tal fatta? Perché ha dovuto portarli con sé?

Buoni solo a spaccar legna, crear confusione e correr dietro alle fanciulle che corteggia. Che Víli sia biondo e lentigginoso quando Odino è bruno non giova.

Ma la sua sposa cerca i suoi occhi e in silenzio deride le profferte.

 

 

(100)

* * *

 

** XIII **

 

 

Gladsheimr era l'ampio braccio di un fiordo, la costola boscosa di una montagna; il suo lento addolcirsi in pascolo. Era la palizzata e i tetti di legno di uno _stadt_ , il più grande che Frigga avesse mai visto.

Sotto gli sprazzi di sole, il mare abbagliava.

Un giorno quell'acqua avrebbe circondato spire d'oro e pietra scolpita, riversandosi nell'immensità dello spazio. Il fiordo sarebbe divenuto isola, strappata dalla magia ai suoi limiti terreni.

Asgard, la Cittadella delle cittadelle. Il fulcro dei mondi, intoccabile sopra ogni cosa.

Frigga afferrò il polso di Odino; quando lo guardò, trovò nei suoi occhi la stessa ambizione.

E, forse, lo stesso timore.

 

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XIV**

 

 

Poi furono innanzi alla sala di Borr, il grande edificio di legno sormontato dalla testa di drago. La sala del capo.

In presenza degli Æsir ripeterono solennemente voti già pronunciati nelle terre di Fjörgynn. Tutt'intorno si levarono grida di giubilo.

Entrarono legati ai polsi da nastri di ogni colore – promessa e buon augurio per la loro unione; quando li slacciarono due si strapparono, e Frigga sorrise.

Re, regina.

 

Danno le spalle a un mare cangiante. Davanti a loro, colonne d'oro sotto un cielo di nebulose, un palazzo che indossa la corona di Poseidon.

Entrano, nel silenzio che si fa clamore.

Alföðr. Almöðr.

 

 

(115)

 


	2. PARTE SECONDA - Allmother e Allfather

Seconda Parte

**Alföðr e Allmöðr**

 

XV

 

La loro camera è il cuore scintillante di una conchiglia, il loro talamo un vascello in porto. Fuori, Asgard festeggia, colma di luce.

Fuori, Asgard aspetta.

Disteso accanto a lei, Odino le carezza un braccio.

«A quando il primo erede, mia regina?» mormora.

Frigga sorride, occhi semichiusi. «Sai che non posso rivelare ciò che vedo...»

Sembra che si addormenti ma, poco dopo, con la punta di un indice segue il profilo delle sue nocche. «Penso dovrai continuare a provare – e _sperare_.»

Odino inclina la testa, guardandola come un vecchio lupo. Poi la gira sulla schiena.

«Credo» dice, mentre Frigga ride e gli stringe le cosce intorno alla vita, «che sia un saggio consiglio, mia cara.» 

 

(115)

* * *

 

**XVI**

 

 

 **O** gni coppia ha un primo grosso litigio, e il loro non poteva che esser tempesta.

Asgard è ancora giovane quando il suo firmamento rabbuia, scaricando grandine, fulmini, torrenti di pioggia. Tutti corrono al riparo; Vili e Vé vaticinano sugli uccelli caduti, contando le ore alla fine dell'ira di un fratello che conoscono bene.

Finirà presto, se lo si lascia sfogare.

Ma Frigga vede il bel germoglio di Fensalir affogare nell'acqua e, finita la pazienza, afferra Lævateinn. Con passo marziale e lo scudo di Fyörginn al braccio, taglia le acque e punta al seggio di Odino, il Più Stupido dei Mariti.

Quella notte, fino all'alba, i mondi tremano.

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XVII**

 

 

Frigga vede lontano, sempre più lontano, e con nitidezza crescente.

Diventare donna aumenta i poteri di una _sei_ _ð_ _kona_ ; le tappe della vita – fanciulla, donna, madre – sono tappe di potere. Quando avrà figli, e saranno figli di _Odino_ , raggiungerà l'apice del potere.

Ma ora che non è più un ingenuo germoglio teme ciò che le farà quel momento. Già ha visto disgrazie che non ha potuto evitare, dolori che non ha potuto risparmiare. Quello di una _völva_ è il destino più crudele, se lei ha cuore: sapere e costringersi al silenzio. Tentare, e fallire.

Ma non per sempre, forse.

Frigga legge gli indizi del destino e impara la ribellione silenziosa.

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XVIII**

 

 

Il primo Sonno è sorpresa e spavento.

Frigga lo chiama, cercando di sostenerlo, ma lui sprofonda – giù, sul pavimento, nell'oscurità che inghiotte ogni cosa. Un vecchio nemico intorno e una stanchezza invincibile dentro.

 _Sto morendo?_ , si chiede.

Il buio si chiude sopra di lui. Per un attimo è come tornare al pozzo di Mímir... forse non se n'è mai andato; è caduto nelle sue acque e tutto il resto è stato un sogno.

Subito dopo sente il tepore affilato della propria magia espandersi e avvolgerlo. In lontananza, attraverso la cortina, risuona la prima eco dei mondi. Frigga piange.

 _Non temere_.

In qualche modo, lei sente e veglia.

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XIX**

 

 _Hai infuso la tempesta nel tuo seme, marito_ , gli dice ridendo, con una mano sul ventre e il trionfo negli occhi. _Rinunciato al tuo scettro. Questo tuo figlio sarà padrone delle piogge e tu potrai scordarti altre bufere nei miei giardini._

Odino si stupisce, ride, si lamenta.

Scuote la testa quando sente che gli elementi celesti scalciano sotto la sua mano, proprio come suo figlio, cercando vie di fuga alla sua autorità.

 _Aspetta il suo primo vagito_ , mormora. _Le Norne ci salvino se nutriranno le reciproche impulsività._

Frigga si limita a guardarlo e sorride, matriarca imponente col futuro nel grembo.

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XX**

 

Le tocca il ventre, prima di partire. Solenne e composta, Frigga copre la sua mano con le proprie.

Nessun "fa' attenzione", nessun "va e torna col tuo scudo, o su di esso": soltanto la calma dell'attesa. Odino la interpreta come un buon presagio.

Sotto il suo palmo si muove qualcosa – qualcuno.

«Oggi vedo che saranno due» sussurra sua moglie, splendente per quel segreto.

Odino pensa al regno e alla successione (una volta re si è re per sempre); ma subito dopo sente gioia e coraggio soffondergli il petto.

«Tornerò per conoscerli» dice, baciandola con trasporto.

«E per crescerli» sorride Frigga.

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XXI**

 

Frigga vede ombre e ghiaccio, battaglie al limitare di crepacci profondi, morte. Il sogno percorre la linea sottile fra paura e visione.

Conosce le terre di Jötunheim, le ha viste in un tempo felice; ma erano bianche – pure, nella loro durezza. Ora l'oscurità scende su di loro.

L'oscurità cala su due mondi mentre le sue fondamenta iniziano a sgretolarsi.

Frigga si raggomitola nel buio delle coltri, proteggendosi il ventre, e prega che il dolore a venire sia meno terribile di quanto teme; che l'Occhio l'abbia ingannata. Prega che Odino torni davvero. Prega per Thor, e anche per...

 

Lunga guerra, lunga notte, lunga incertezza.

 

(105)

* * *

 

**XXII**

 

Il loro primo scambio è stato uno sfarfallio imperioso. Poco più di un'idea, Thor si è mosso dentro di lei come se già regnasse.

Cresce forte, irrequieto, fulgido delle loro diverse magie. Le nubi corrono in cielo se non riesce a dormire. Quando è il momento, si annuncia con un calcio ed esce dal suo corpo senza indugiare, rapido e vigoroso come un temporale estivo.

Grida il suo dispiacere a pieni polmoni. Sarà un uomo amante della vita.

Suo padre lo solleva, se lo posa sulle ginocchia e Thor corruga la fronte su due occhi celesti.

 

Principe di Asgard.

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XXIII**

 

 _Non sono due_ , è la prima cosa che pensa sull'uscio della camera.

Non l'avrebbero fatto entrare se non fosse tutto concluso, e di figlio ne ha solo uno. Frigga è distesa sul letto, madida, mentre ancelle e levatrici ronzano per ogni dove agli ordini di Eir. Hlin gli sorride, fa una riverenza e gli porge il neonato. Grosso, roseo, occhi azzurri.

Erede. Figlio.

 _Unico. Perché?_ , si chiede Odino.

Protende le braccia e tiene la sua piccola testa in una mano, avviandosi verso Frigga. Il pianto è sonoro, echeggiato in lontananza dal tuono.

Thor.

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XXIV**

 

Thor è un bambino felice. È nato con gli occhi aperti: pieno di speranza.

Anche adesso che il suo mondo si limita alla cornice di una culla, osserva ogni cosa e accoglie ogni avvenimento con dirompente entusiasmo.

Qualcuno si affaccia sulla sua piccola nave e subito lui spalanca gli occhi incredibilmente azzurri, alza le braccia rosee, cerca di afferrare stoffe o capelli (sarà un uomo sicuro di sé). E' rotondo e paffuto come una mela, e ride con la voce primaverile del Fensalir.

Frigga è innamorata.

Ormai Odino, per quanto si sforzi, non occupa più il primo posto nel suo cuore.

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XXV**

 

Jötunheim è una distesa di silenzio e sconfitta, ma il suo cuore non ha cessato di battere. Nel suo ultimo baluardo, il tempio, si alza un grido di vita.

Odino si volta, torna nel buio che stava per dire deserto. In un angolo, sul pavimento, trova un neonato.

Minuscolo, nudo. Esposto. Capisce subito.

_Oh, Frigga..._

Inginocchiandosi, gambe che vacillano per la fatica e il dolore, lo raccoglie; il piccolo vagisce, trema e, lentamente, cambia colore per aprire due occhi limpidi. Odino conosce quelle linee.

Lo guarda. Dalle profondità di una memoria inesplicabile emerge un nome.

«Loki» mormora, avvolgendolo nel mantello.

 

 _Loki_ , ripete fra sé, toccando la fronte di suo figlio.

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XXVI**

 

 

Non se l'aspettava, questo. Disgrazia. Sciagura. Disastro.

Suo marito... dio con la guerra dentro, e ora anche fuori. La vista l'ha tradita come ha tradito lui.

Frigga guarda il volto sfregiato di Odino – esausto, curvo, Odino-Un-Occhio ormai – e si sente spezzare il cuore. Alza le mani e gliele posa fresche sulle guance, iniziando a piangere.

«Non sono piegato per così poco» dice lui, ricambiando il suo abbraccio. «Non ancora.»

Oh, lo immagina. Ma non sa se lei sarà altrettanto forte.

Almeno finché, fra i loro petti, non ode un flebile vagito.

«Il nostro secondogenito» mormora Odino, sorridendo.

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XXVII**

 

Quando sono lontani da tutto, Frigga riceve il neonato.

 _Finalmente_ può guardarlo – lo aspettava da tanto, tanto quanto ha atteso Thor, e sempre l'incontro col futuro è distante dall'immaginazione.

Pelle bianca, occhi verdi; capelli neri. Seme di avversità in fattezze così diverse dalle loro, nel _sei_ _ð_ _r_ vivido e nel corpicino di una creatura esposta. Mentre Loki geme piano, Frigga risente la melodia di un vecchio lamento.

_Piccolo Inverno, Piccolo Inverno, scende la neve..._

Loki muove un pugnetto, debole. Sarebbe così facile rifiutarlo per paura.

Ma lui apre gli occhi e, nella sua innocenza, Frigga vede la se stessa di un tempo. Col cuore colmo, se lo stringe al petto.

 

_Piccolo Inverno, ecco Primavera._

 

(115)

* * *

 

**XXVIII**

 

Non sono più piante verdi e incerte, ora; le loro radici sprofondano solide nella terra e i loro rami si distendono come quelli di Yggdrasil, ampi, rigogliosi, protesi verso i mondi sui quali posano lo sguardo. Hanno una famiglia, finalmente: la stella luminosa nella galassia di Asgard.

E non c'è stella più luminosa, per Odino...

Esita sotto gli archi e osserva sua moglie sedere nei giardini del Fensalir, circondata di donne.

E' sempre stata bellissima: coi loro figli in grembo, tuttavia, Frigga possiede tutta un'altra luce. Dopo Jötunheim, da betulla flessuosa è fiorita in magnifico pesco.

Lo vede e gli sorride, cullando Loki. Odino ricambia con tutto l'amore del suo cuore provato.

 

(115)

* * *

 

**XXIX**

 

Loki piange, piange, piange. È piccolo e fragile, pieno di segreti che neppure una balia Jötun potrebbe svelare, e Frigga si sente inadeguata.

Non è una sensazione che apprezza, nella maternità.

Cullando il suo fagotto con canzoni e preghiere, passa davanti alla porta della stanza dove Thor dorme soddisfatto. Le ancelle non possono aiutarla – Loki non vuole altre che le sue braccia. Si difende da tutti, tranne...

Frigga si ferma. Torna indietro, apre la porta e si avvicina alla culla di Thor, che si sveglia. Esausta, abbassa Loki e glielo posa accanto, guardandoli girarsi l'uno verso l'altro.

Le grida cessano. Due pugnetti s'incontrano, occhi si chiudono.

Odino disapproverebbe.

_Lascia che disapprovi._

 

(115)

* * *

 

**XXX**

 

Odino possiede una vista diversa da quella di Frigga e, gli piace pensare, anche il potere di realizzarla.

Quando s'interroga sul destino dei figli, per loro vede un futuro glorioso: da un'infanzia sicura, senza l'ombra di faide e coltelli, a un'adolescenza piena di sfide sotto l'egida dei migliori maestri; e poi l'onore e gloria dell'età adulta, il lustro eterno del trionfo sulle spalle.

In questo momento però è un solo un codardo, perché non chiede.

Le forze lo abbandonano. Frigga è china sulla loro culla, occhi rossi di pianto.

 

(E un sorriso, che lui non vede.)

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XXXI**

 

Non tutto è governo, non tutto preoccupazione.

Il focolare scoppietta. Odino è in poltrona, con Thor sulle ginocchia, Frigga su un canapé con Loki inquieto in grembo.

Nessuno dorme da più di tre giorni. Nessuno sembra intenzionato a farlo.

«Spiegami ancora perché non possono averli le tue ancelle, Eir o, perché no, le balie che ho cercato ai quattro angoli di Asgard.»

Frigga fa per rispondere, ma dai pugnetti di Thor partono due piccoli fulmini. Quando la luce è scomparsa, a Odino fumano i capelli.

«Per quello» dice lei, cercando di non ridere.

«Niente male.» Un grugnito. «E lui?»

Loki ha un sussulto di singhiozzo, e sua madre si ritrova brinata da capo a piedi.

Thor strilla. Emette una nuova scarica.

«Ow. Thor!»

Odino sogghigna da un orecchio all'altro, dondolando il ginocchio col suo trofeo. Si guardano, tentano di tornare seri, poi scoppiano a ridere.

«Figli tuoi.»

«Anche _tuoi_.»

 

(150)

* * *

 

**XXXII**

 

Il sonno di Odino è un processo misterioso, che Frigga ama e odia con tutta se stessa.

Suo marito consuma energie infinite quand'è al comando – fisiche, magiche, intellettuali: anche con le mele di Idunn, anche con il seiðr che Frigga gli dona, non potrebbe resistere a lungo. Il sonno lo ristora profondamente, restituendolo a lei (loro) in salute.

Ma ha effetti diversi ogni volta. Se lungo, lo lascia intorpidito; se breve, brusco e fragile. Lei lo sa, ma i loro figli no, e Loki soprattutto ha bisogno di costanti.

Frigga guarda Odino dormire e spera in un buon risveglio.

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XXXIII**

 

Non lo vede spesso coi bambini: regnare è un'emicrania costante e la sera resta sempre qualcosa da fare. Le voci stridule di due monelli non sono l'accompagnamento migliore. 

Ma quando è con loro, Frigga gli perdona tutte le assenze. Odino si lascia impressionare dalle battaglie di Thor – assedi a formicai e stagni di rane, scontri diretti con le fascine di fieno nei campi – e risponde alle domande di Loki seduto sul suo ginocchio, ascoltando gli aneddoti della giornata, giocando con le sue fiammelle di seiðr.

Poi lascia che gli si addormentino fra le braccia, russando con loro in poltrona.

Frigga sorride dalla porta e scuote la testa.

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XXXIV**

 

Víli e Vé sono la rovina di ogni regime educativo. Se tuo figlio è Thor, poi, la situazione precipita nella peste e nella rovina.

Thor ride, li imita, li peggiora. Quei tre non dovrebbero esser lasciati soli. Odino cerca Frigga, che però s'è data alla macchia – spera in un qualunque soccorso – dispera.

Poi lo sguardo gli cade sull'altro figlio, composto sulla poltrona da studio.

Loki è un abisso di calma e buonsenso; dall'alto dei suoi trecento anni, guarda gli zii con una sufficienza che riempie Odino di orgoglioso sollievo. C'è ancora speranza per il futuro.

«Perché vivono con noi, Padre?» domanda, irritato.

«Me lo chiedo anch'io.»

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XXXV**

 

Frigga gli ha dato due figli preziosi, pensa con orgoglio, a testa alta. Saranno due principi come i Nove Regni non ne hanno mai visti – lo sono già. Odino, tuttavia, è re e di un re ha il buon occhio.

(Davvero uno, ormai.)

Thor è allegro, sveglio e intraprendente; ma anche avventato, egoista e irruento. Loki è invece riflessivo, composto, geniale, ma anche terribilmente permaloso, introverso e vendicativo. Se solo riuscissero a superare le differenze e unire le loro forze, pensa Odino.

Se si completassero a vicenda...

Ma sono fratelli, e inevitabilmente l'amore che li unisce si tinge di rivalità.

 

(100)

* * *

 

 

**XXXVI**

 

Loki è delicato di corpo e di spirito, ma anche agile e pieno di risorse. Come il filo di una pagina, ~~come lo spillone di una fibbia~~ sa ferire bene chi non lo tratta con cura; per ogni cosa che il destino gli ha tolto altre due gli son state date.

Nei recessi dei suoi pensieri Odino lo osserva con dubbio crescente. Teme il suo legame con Thor, teme la sua intelligenza piena d'inventiva e risentimento: potrebbe tradirli tutti, un giorno. Oppure, ancora peggio–

Non sa cosa veda ora Frigga, ma sa cosa vedeva (voleva) un tempo e teme anche quello. Sarebbe impensabile ad Asgard. Due principi, e due fratelli.

Ma quei due sono inseparabili nonostante i litigi, mentre Odino è incatenato a un trono.

 

(119)

* * *

 

**XXXVII**

 

Cambiano.

Anche se non vorrebbero – anche con le benedizioni di Asgard e dei loro corpi quasi divini – invecchiano, si stancano, induriscono.

E' l'andare delle cose.

La causa le è nota e Frigga teme di conoscer gli effetti. Si sforza di rallentarli, se non può sventarli; di riflettere più spesso e addolcire il carattere di Odino, nella cui mano il peso di Gungnir si fa ogni giorno inesorabilmente più greve.

«Non puoi fare così» gli dice. Lo implora, ricordandogli giorni più sereni.

«Devono pagare» risponde lui, brusco, volto ai nemici.

«Devono obbedire» volto al regno.

«Devono crescere» rivolto ai figli.

 

(100)

* * *

  
  


**XXXVIII**

 

«Sei troppo indulgente con loro.»

«E tu, troppo severo.»

Odino manda un sospiro. «Necessitano di autocontrollo e disciplina. Che sovrani saranno se non possono dominare i propri difetti?»

«Sono _giovani_ » insiste Frigga. «Hanno tempo, e affronteranno dure prove.»

«Ragione in più per educarli presto.»

«Una giovinezza serena è importante!»

«Asgard lo è di più!» esclama Odino. «Un'attitudine al sacrificio lo è di più! Grazie ai nostri oggi i mondi sono in pace, Frigga. Come posso togliere questa forza ai miei figli? Come posso lasciarli allo sbando – perché lo sono, il tuo cuore li scusa e lo capisco, ma non vedi quale strada hanno preso. La corona sarà il loro fardello e da loro dipenderanno innumerevoli vite, lo sai.»

«Saranno all'altezza.»

«Forse. Ma non così.»

 

(125)

* * *

 

**XXXIX**

 

 _Sì, non siamo più gli stessi_ , dispera Frigga. Quand'è accaduto? E perché?

Era inevitabile?

Forse è il prezzo delle lotte e dei compromessi, dei cattivi pensieri, del sangue versato. Hanno fatto molte cose di cui non va fiera – hanno _dovuto_ : questo è il fardello dei re e indietro, orgogliosi, limitati, non possono tornare.

Frigga guarda i suoi figli e spera soltanto che i suoi sogni si avverino; che Thor e Loki possano rivelarsi migliori di loro, conservando se stessi, trovando una felicità duratura.

Sarà difficile, conoscendoli... un'impresa quasi impossibile. Ma è sicura che, se resteranno insieme, potranno riuscirci.

 

(100)

* * *

 

**XL**

 

Odino è amore e saggezza, ma anche il pugno duro della guerra. E' un padre ma anche il più grande sovrano, uso alla politica e al calcolo freddo.

Ha una mente brillante, creativa, tortuosa – spregiudicata: poche soluzioni sarebbero troppo estreme per lui, se risolvessero un problema; e le vie inaccessibili non hanno segreti per lui.

E' per questo che, pur amandolo, Frigga sta sempre all'erta. Ci sono errori che una volta commessi non possono esser dimenticati, e tutto ciò che porta il segno di Odino tende a esser monumentale. Non può lasciarlo privo di redini.

Deve stare attenta.

 

_Non lo sei stata abbastanza..._

 

(105)

* * *

 

**XLI**

 

È il naufragio che Frigga aveva intravisto (troppo, troppo tardi). Nelle loro stanze, Odino sfoga la sua rabbia.

 

«Millenni! Per millenni ho vegliato sui Yggdrasil, per millenni ho cresciuto due figli che potessero raccoglierne l'eredità – ho fatto del mio meglio perché capissero, e aspirassero a diventare migliori di me!» Fende l'aria con un braccio. « _Perduto_. Tutto inutile!»

Frigga lo trattiene, disperata.

«Non è stato inutile» dice. «Non pensi a Thor? E se Loki–»

«I morti non cambiano più» ribatte lui.

Allora Frigga lo stringe forte, tremando, perché anche lei ha bisogno di un'ancora. Odino resta immobile, composto nel suo abbraccio.

Non ha mai pianto con gli occhi.

 

(110)

* * *

 

**XLII**

 

Odino entra, e Frigga giace in terra trafitta.

Il suo cuore indurito dagli eoni si spezza. È l'ultimo colpo; senza di lei è finito.

Come potrà affrontare, vecchio e stanco, la guerra che suo padre vinse nel fiore della virilità e per grazia delle Norne, incalzato da figli inaffidabili, senza la sua regina? È la donna con cui ha costruito molto più della sua vita – è la regina con cui ha eretto Asgard la Splendida, forte e dorata. La sua consigliera, il suo scudo. Il cuore che gli batteva violentemente nel petto...

Morta. Perduta.

Non la vedrà mai più sorridere.

 

(100)

* * *

 

 

**[epilogo]**

 

L'attesa appartiene a lui, stavolta. Segreta, fragile, ma piena di speranza.

 _Se la mia vita è valsa qualcosa_ – pensa, schiacciato dai rimpianti e dai fallimenti di una vita – _le mie conoscenze basteranno._

Chino sulla stretta nave del suo giaciglio, nel buio di un luogo sicuro, Odino guarda il volto immobile della donna che ama. Il _sei_ _ð_ _r_ scorre generoso dal suo corpo, pulsando, e sulla nave si spiegano vele d'oro.

Ancora nessun battito.

_Se la mia vita è valsa qualcosa, Norne, restituitemi Frigga la Luminosa._

Ancora nessun segno.

_Se la mia vita è valsa qualcosa..._

 

Il terzo giorno, il soffio della vita le riempie di nuovo il petto.

 

(110)


	3. Bonus I-IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco i bonus che decretano la fine di questa raccolta, collegandola definitivamente all'universo di _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_. Il secondo si colloca da qualche parte dopo il ritorno di Loki (e Frigga) ad Asgard. Il terzo decisamente dopo _Doveri/Presso troni di re incoronati._  
>  Er, piccolo avvertimento: l'ultimo è praticamente crack. Si è scritto da solo e rifiuto ogni responsabilità, è tutta colpa di Frigga. Se non volete rovinarvi l'epicità della raccolta forse dovreste saltarla ಠ_ಠ

 

[bonus I]

 

Colui che dorme nell'Alta Nave, nascosto in un tempio inaccessibile, vede il presente in sogni e sensazioni. A volte, alcuni sono abbastanza nitidi da riscuoterlo. Appena sveglio da un lunghissimo sonno, Odino gira il capo verso Frigga, che lo aspettava seduta accanto al giaciglio. Ha lacrime che le rigano il viso e un sorriso sulla bocca.

«Lo sapevi?» le chiede, rauco.

«Era una possibilità» risponde, voce lieve ma forte. «Tra mille migliori, e mille peggiori. Non essere così affranto, mio re. Guarda: una nuova alba sorge su di noi.»

Fasci di luce possente entrano dalla breccia nella montagna, posandosi su di loro.

«Vorrei condividere la tua fiducia.»

Sente le sue dita nei capelli e, non per la prima volta, rimpiange il tempo in cui erano più scuri, più folti – lui e lei più giovani, Yggdrasil nelle loro mani. Ma quel tempo è passato, ormai. Nuove generazioni stringono il timone, compiendo vecchi errori e creando nuovi trionfi. Sospira e si lascia abbracciare.

«Era almeno l'unica in cui potessero essere felici?»

Frigga scivola nella nave-talamo con lui e si rilassa contro il suo fianco.

«Questo è un segreto, amore mio.»

Gli bacia la tempia, e finché ha questo Odino decide di lasciar fare alle Norne.

* * *

 

[bonus II]

 

 **L** e sopracciglia di Thor, pensa Frigga, scompariranno nei capelli se continuano così.

«Stai dicendo che nostro padre ti ha _rapita_ per sposarti?»

Loki sbuffa una risata dal naso. «Com'è che non mi stupisce?»

Thor sembra diviso tra collera e ammirazione, ma a quel commento lo guarda. «Fratello–»

«Non sono tuo fratello.»

«Oh, ti prego, adesso – hai sentito cosa ha detto nostra madre?»

Loki lo sferza a tradimento, incrociando le braccia.

«Solo perché riguarda le condizioni della tua nascita non significa che sia più importante.»

«Come puoi essere così insensibile?» esclama Thor, incalzandolo in un crescendo d'angoscia. «Si tratta di _nostra madre_! Ti diverte calpestare la sua dignità, le sue–»

Frigga si copre la bocca con una mano, sforzandosi di non ridere.

Loki si starà divertendo, ma mai come lei quando ha Thor alle prese con un equivoco.

* * *

 

[bonus III]

 

 **N** el sonno profondo che lo ristora, il mondo non è un'eco bensì un'oceano dalla dolce risacca.

Odino accoglie la carezza regolare delle sue onde come una baia, andando alla deriva, tornando indietro alla minima interferenza. Ha visto molte tempeste – guerre degli uomini, del ghiaccio, ponti spezzati. La via di ritorno è una porta fulgida sempre aperta, nascosta dietro i suoi occhi. Può scegliere di svegliarsi in ogni istante.

Stavolta però non c'è urgenza, solo i ritmi antichi del suo corpo.

E' il momento.

Odino solleva le palpebre e ad aspettarlo, come sempre, c'è la linfa della sua vita.

Frigga gli carezza la fronte, sorridendo. «Bentornato, amore mio.»

Lo bacia.

«Vuoi venire a conoscere i tuoi nipoti?»

* * *

 

[bonus IV]

 

«Presto avrai un fratello.»

Thor corruga la fronte, perplesso (un po' allarmato). «Intendi... come Loki, madre? Voglio dire, com'era una volta–»

E se non è questa una situazione imbarazzante.

«No.» Sua madre si tocca il ventre. «Di sangue, figlio mio.»

Lui resta a bocca aperta, e lei sorride.

«Inaspettato, lo so. Ma fonte di grande gioia.»

«E, mio padre...»

«Lo sa e sta bene. _Benissimo_ , direi.»

Non vorrebbe, ma l'espressione maliziosa di Frigga è anche quella di Loki e, superato lo sgomento, Thor scoppia a ridere. Poi la abbraccia.

«Congratulazioni dunque, madre mia carissima.»

 

Loki sta ancora ansimando su di lui, fronte sudata e viso rosso di piacere, quando Thor si ritrova suo malgrado a ricordare la notizia. E non è il momento adatto, no, ma le parole gli escono di bocca con la rilassatezza tipica del liquore e del sesso prima che possa trattenerle.

«Presto avrò un fratello.»

Per un attimo, Loki non reagisce. Poi solleva la testa e lo guarda incrociando gli occhi, fronte corrugata.

«...Vuoi ripudiarmi?»

Thor ride. «No. Intendevo un fratello vero.»

«Certo, io ero una presa in giro.»

«Oh, lo sai che non dicevo in quel senso.» Gli posa le mani sulle cosce, sentendosi scivolare fuori dal suo corpo. Gli occhi di Loki perdono brevemente fuoco. «Un fratello di sangue, carissimo.»

«Di _sangue_?»

«Oggi ho visto nostra madre» dice. Le sopracciglia di Loki si alzano all'estremo. «È incinta.»

E lui resta a bocca aperta.

«Alla sua età» dice, dopo aver deciso che è serio.

«Sì.»

«E di–»

«Suo marito, ovviamente.»

«Non c'è niente da ridere» fa Loki.

«Io lo trovo meraviglioso, oltre che bene augurante. È bello che si divertano ancora.»

«Fare un marmocchio lo chiami divertirsi?»

«Perché» Thor gli afferra le natiche, «tu come lo chiami?»

«Piantala di parlarne mentre mi tocchi» dice Loki, sconvolto.

Anche questo è divertente: vedere Linguadargento imitare un pesce fuor d'acqua.

«Parlare di cosa, dei miei genitori che si ritrovano nel talamo? O di mio padre che, alla sua età, è ancora un guerriero virile?»

«Thor!»

«Non ne stavo parlando» fa, innocente. «Stavo solo alludendo; sei tu che hai cominciato a fare domande specifiche. Non troppo specifiche, per fortuna.»

« _Smettila_.»

«E pensa, magari i fratellini diventeranno due, col tempo. Li faremo giocare coi nostri figli.»

«Non ti ascolto.»

«Due o tre...»

Loki mugola. «Non ci sto pensando!»

 

Maledetto Odino. Non c'è fine ai traumi che gli provoca.

 

 

 

**END**

~~muhaha~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' stato bello scrivere questa raccolta e spero vi sia piaciuta! Grazie per averla seguita!  
> Kudos e commenti = ❤

**Author's Note:**

> \- _Sanngetall_ era uno dei (tantissimi) epiteti di Odino e significava "[colui] che intuisce il vero".  
>  \- _Völva_ (o _vala_ ): maga esperta nella divinazione e negli oracoli, veniva consultata anche dagli dèi; veggente e una sacerdotessa presso il popolo dei Germani e nei paesi nordici. [da Wikipedia]  
> \- _Uru_ : metallo immaginario presente solo su Asgard, difficile da forgiare e resistentissimo. Assomiglia alla pietra ma possiede anche proprietà magiche. [wikipedia]  
> \- Insieme a Gná, nella mitologia norrena Hlín e Fulla sono le ancelle di Frigga. (E dovrebbero stare attente a cosa le consigliano...)  
> \- Piccolo headcanon: Frigga era orfana di madre quando conobbe Odino. Forse perché lei è già la figura materna assoluta...?  
> \- "Proci" non è un typo, ma rimanda ai Proci dell'Odissea, noti intrusi XD Sì, ho fatto dei fratelli minori di Odino due cretini in verso epico. Del resto, non dev'esser facile confrontarsi con uno come lui. ~~Loki docet~~.  
>  \- per la cerimonia dell'handfasting, vi rimando [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handfasting). Non ho trovato conferme a riguardo, ma in un libro avevo letto che ogni nastro strappato sarebbe la predizione di un figlio, ogni nastro tagliato di una figlia... e l'idea mi piace :)
> 
> Feedback & kudos=❤


End file.
